User blog:LiamFrostveins/Heroes
"Let me tell you something. Being a hero isn't about the tragedy that befalls along the way. The story, nay, the legend is never about wondering how the world could ever move on from such a tragedy. The stories that stick with us, the true legends, they're the ones that inspire us to stand up and build off what's come before. Because it meant something to them. It means something to us. It always will. The story never ends because we carry it forward in our hearts. Yes, tragedy strikes. Death, famine, betrayal and suffering strike, but no one ever gave up. That's the person I want you all to be, because death doesn't stop a hero. Tragedy doesn't stop a hero. Famine nor betrayal will ever stop a hero. The only thing that stops a hero is when the story ends, and the story doesn't end until there's nothing left to write. So what happened when the story ended for someone? Was death too strong? Were they tricked into giving up? Was their cause not righteous to begin with? No. I don't think so. I think it was just someone else's turn to pick up the mantle. It was someone else's turn to continue the story, to go further than they had. It was time for the next person to become the hero. In that, they had the courage to believe in the next generation. And it showed, didn't it? It was a dream we were all dreaming. A dream we keep dreaming:That we could make the world a better place together. That we, through our struggles, could navigate the pitfalls before us and rise above the troubles, marching boldly on with some semblance of wit and make something greater for everyone. Heroes know that giving up doesn't make a better future. Don't let anyone tell you differently. Even when we achieve something, a hero never quits. They start back at square one. Their legend grows. They become greater, because the world that they live in must become greater. They become something greater than themselves. The truth is that falling is inevitable. Getting back up is the measure of a man. Coming back stronger is the measure of a hero. So are you a hero? We're all the heroes of our own tales. We're the heroes of a legend that has taken place for many generations past and to come. We're heroes; shapers of our own destiny, because we all do what we think is right. We don't just give up our fate to someone else; we do something about the terrible injustices that affect us in some way. We make things better, and in that way we make the world better. We all have our own lives to live, and not even a hero can see the entire picture. After all, it was heroes who shaped us before we were anything. Who had legends that inspired us. Legends that told us what greatness was; what the human spirit was capable of; what exactly this strange and powerful thing was that we know now is hope. In short, our traditions make us strong; and our own fortitude make them real. So grow! Learn! Please! I beg of you. Become something more than you are. Don't let anything tie you down, not the past nor the future nor sorrow nor evil. Reach further, demand greater of yourself! Live your life to the fullest and grow. Make the best of friends and help them to learn as they teach you right along. We all have different perspectives to learn, and the world is a better place when we struggle forward to understand each other.Because right now you are the future. Right now you are the hope. Right now you are the sum of everything that ever was. How envious those who came before you must be! How envious those who have yet to have their turn must be! To hold the world in your hands and be able to run in the direction of your choosing. Let it always be the path you choose, and never give an inch. Be determined. Be hungry. But above all, be true. Don't forget that. Don't forget where you came from. Don't forget the legends. Don't forget your heroes. The gods Know I won't forget mine." I'm not exactly sure where I can use this, or who is the exact speaker. I thought I'd throw it here....you know, for use when I get my head together. Category:Blog posts